mortalonlinelibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominating
Introduction Dominating is a skill that allows you to control many different kinds of wild animals in Nave. While Dominating does not have the benefit of freely trading, selling, or breeding the pets, Dominating makes up for this by having an increased pool of controllable creatures, which includes some of the strongest creatures available to players. How to Learn The Dominating skill can only be learned by reading the Dominating skill book. This book is only available from the Animist Librarian, however other players can buy the book and sell it on a town broker. Additionally, you must have learned Magic Schools and Ecumenical Spells in order to read the book. How to Use To dominate a creature, target a wild animal when near it and use the Dominate skill. If you have enough Pet Points to control it, you will attempt to dominate it. During this time, an icon will appear at the bottom right of your screen. Hovering your mouse cursor over this icon will tell you how much time you must remain near the animal before a success check is performed. Once this timer expires, the game determines whether or not you have successfully dominated the creature. If the check fails, the creature remains wild and you can use the Dominate skill on it again. If the check is successful, the animal becomes yours to control. Notes and Tips *You cannot dominate creatures that are owned by other players. *When dominating multiple creatures, the Pet Point check is performed before you acquire the second pet. This can potentially cause your pets to lose loyalty fast by having insufficient Pet Points. *While you are dominating a creature, the game periodically checks to see if you are within a 5-7 meter range. It is possible to leave this range temporarily and have the dominating continue, as long as you return within range before the check. *Many dominatable creatures are naturally hostile towards players. As such, it may be tricky trying to dominate one when solo, as you won't have a distraction. Being a fast runner will certainly help in this regard. *If you encounter an animal that takes over 15 seconds to dominate, the odds are low that the dominating chance will be successful. If an animal takes over 20 seconds to dominate, the odds are very low. Consider raising your skill levels in this case. *If you do not see a message stating you will get no experience for dominating an animal, you will gain skill experience even when failing to dominate that animal. This can be repeated multiple times. Furthermore, once a player has successfully dominated an animal, nobody else can get any experience by dominating it again. *If you intend to max Dominating, it is strongly recommended that you completely read the Dominate II skill book, then acquire the Dominate III book, which is available from the Assassin vendor for 3 Maros Cadeus heads or 20 Noble Tindremine Heads. Be warned that if you kill the NPCs yourself, you will acquire a lot of murder counts. Other players occasionally sell this book for an inflated value on the broker. Alternatively, you will need to find high level untamed creatures in order to completely max Dominating. *Dominated pets start at 100 loyalty and 500-600 hunger. It is important to to feed them early on and not issue too many commands, otherwise they may abandon you, requiring you to re-dominate them. *Zoology lore skills are just as important for successful dominating attempts as Dominating skill levels. An easy way to level the zoology lores is to kill the animals and cook their carcasses. This method is less effective if the animal drops a small amount of carcass per kill. *There are a small amount of NPC weapons that increase your Zoology lores while they are equipped, allowing you to dominate or command a high level animal. *Each animal has a lower and upper skill limit for determining if you will gain experience from dominating it. If you know that the animal has not been dominated before, you may need to move to a higher skill herd.